Un secret partagé
by Sami-Saka
Summary: "je m'appelle Onodera Ritsu, j'ai 25 et je suis éditeur de shojo mangas. Mais tout cela n'est pas très intéressant. Non ! En revanche, voulez-vous que je vous dise un secret?" OS / shonen aï / Ritsu-Masamune Enjoy!


**Disclaimer**: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi est l'œuvre de Shungiku Nakamura. Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur**: S'il y a des fautes et/ou des répétitions, je m'excuse, mais j'ai écris ce texte en plein milieu de la nuit...

* * *

Bonjour. Je me présente à vous: je m'appelle Onodera Ritsu, j'ai 25 et je travaille dans la section Emerald des éditions Marukawa. Je suis donc éditeur de shojo manga -ce qui est assez étrange, considérant qu'avant cela j'étais éditeur dans la section littérature chez Onodera Shuppan, l'entreprise de mon père.

Mais tout cela n'est pas très intéressant. Non ! En revanche, voulez-vous que je vous dise un secret?

Je me lance, alors...

Mon supérieur s'appelle Takano Masamune. Et je l'aime ! Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas tomber amoureux de cet homme (ou devrais-je dire retomber) ! Je ne vais pas vous conter toute l'histoire, mais nous étions dans le même lycée, et j'étais follement amoureux de lui. Nous avions eu une courte relation, mais à cause d'un malentendu, nous nous sommes séparés brutalement. J'en ai beaucoup souffert, pendant longtemps. Mais lorsque j'ai découvert que Takano-san était mon premier amour, et qu'il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour que je retombe amoureux de lui, je me suis promis que ça n'arriverait pas.

Seulement, il en est à présent tout autrement, et je suis complètement fou de lui.

Son insistance a fait que depuis quelques temps, nous avons une relation basée sur le sexe régulièrement. Bien malgré moi, d'ailleurs.

Et à contre-cœur, j'ai de nouveau succombé à son charme.

Je sens sa chaleur contre moi. En rentrant du travail, il s'est de nouveau imposé. Après l'amour, il s'est endormit contre moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Malgré tout ce que je peux bien dire, cet homme est magnifique.

Il est très dur pour moi d'avouer que j'aime cet homme, lui qui s'impose et qui aime tout contrôler. Mais finalement, n'était-il pas prévisible que tous ces sentiments remontent à la surface?

Je ne veux pas lui avouer. Il serait bien trop heureux, il veut seulement que je sois faible face à lui.

Si cet homme n'était pas si nombriliste, je le lui dirais. Mais je vois déjà son grand sourire supérieur ! Comment un homme avec un si magnifique visage peut-il avoir un tel caractère? Etre si diabolique?

... Je dis cela, mais je sais bien que je l'aime également pour son caractère.

Oh oui, Takano-san, tu ne te rends pas compte des sentiments et des envies que tu fais naître en moi !

Je crois que depuis que je travaille chez Marukawa, c'est la première fois que nous couchions ensemble sans que je n'ai envie de lui reprocher. J'en avais, pour la première fois, réellement envie.

Mes sentiments m'ont complètement submergés ce soir, mais je crois que ça ne s'est pas vue... Tout du moins je l'espère.

Dans un certain sens*, sa main posée sur ma poitrine me réconforte. Elle dégage une douce chaleur qui me fait me sentir en sécurité. Mon cœur bat tellement vite et fort que je suis soulagé que Takano-san soit endormit.

J'entrelace nos doigts. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'en ai tellement envie. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre ainsi sa main à chaque instant: au travail, dans la rue, dans le métro...

Je me cale plus confortablement contre lui, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Je profite de cet instant au maximum. Demain, je redeviendrai le jeune homme qui tente de le fuir. Pourtant, s'il savait comme ses petites intentions, qu'il m'accorde lorsque nous sommes seuls au bureau, me font du bien et me font me sentir important. Se doit certainement être un grand sentimental dans le fond.

Cet homme m'attire inexorablement. Et même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux.

Il bouge, emmêlant plus étroitement nos jambes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, ma tête se plaçant naturellement dans le creux de son cou.

Je le serre légèrement. Je profite de cet instant où il n'est pas conscient de mes actes. Je respire son odeur le plus fortement que je peux sans faire de bruit: elle est musquée, la transpiration due à nos activités précédentes me titille les narines, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Son torse contre le mien est réconfortant lui aussi. J'aime son torse plus que n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps (excepté ses mains). Je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi, c'est ainsi.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire à présent, à propos de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer ça.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je suis si faible face à ce que je ressens. Je ramène mes bras contre mon torse et remonte mes genoux. J'ai tellement peur que s'il prend connaissance de mes sentiments, le même scénario qu'au lycée se reproduise. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau de cette façon.

Je sens deux entourer mes bras et mon dos et je me sens ramener contre son torse. Je sursaute. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'enfouir mon visage contre sa poitrine.

Vous savez, ce secret, il me fait du mal. Etant donné que je veux qu'il m'aime.

Ses mains sont douces et tièdes contre mes joues humides et brulantes. J'aime la douce caresse qu'il leur procure.

Je relève la tête pour recevoir un baiser de sa part. Si vous connaissiez la douceur de ses lèvres... Je l'aime tellement. Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt? Surement les souvenirs de notre histoire au lycée trop présents dans mon cœur.

Cet homme est dangereux pour mon intégrité morale. Mais il est tellement... Tout !

J'entends sa voix qui me rassure, elle est tellement profonde. Je dois avoir l'air si pathétique de pleurer ainsi sans raison apparente, mais je suis content qu'il ne pose pas de questions.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres -c'est la première fois que j'en prends l'initiative- et je me sers le plus possible contre lui.

Je laisse, à travers mes larmes, un sourire fleurir sur mon visage. Je suis tout de même rassuré de connaître la véritable nature de mes sentiments à son sujet.

Un jour je lui avouerai tout, c'est promis. Mais en attendant, je partage mon secret avec vous. Entendu ?

* * *

*Si BakaUshi passe par ici: j'ai pris ton tic Oo ça te fais une petite dédicace !


End file.
